In recent years medical researches indicate that regular exercise can bring a lot of benefits to people and improve their health regardless the age of people. Exercise also can reduce the risk of inflicting chronic diseases, prevent coronary artery heart attack, help people to lose weight and keep people slim physically.
In general people who do exercise persistently have a lower death rate than those who don't. Ideal exercise enables people to fully enjoy the pleasure of exercise and improve functional efficiency of the organs in the body, and enhance resistance against diseases.
A research report indicates that healthy people have a lower death rate by cancers. It concludes that regular exercise and the possibility of inflicting cancers are related.
In view of these findings, modern people have a growing awareness of the importance of exercise. Many people participate outdoor exercises in holidays. In addition, in recent years body building is highly fashionable and many gymnasiums have beet setup. More and more people go to the gyms to do exercise after work or school.
Gym offers an advantage by gathering a wide variety of exercise facilities and can help people to focus on various parts of muscle of body to do training, such as running mills, stepping machines, and weight lifting machines, and the like. It can gather people together and save people's time. However most people who go to the gym to do exercise often neglect the importance of regular exercise and do not keep records. Everyone has a different time limit for continuous running and a different capability for weight lifting. While the coaches in the gym may pay attention to the condition of people during exercises, they generally focus on whether people are using the exercise facilities properly. They cannot spend a lot of time to care the details about the physical difference of each individual user, such as running time and speed, lifting weight, etc. Many people do not know their physical limitation and capability. Hence exercise injury resulting from over exercise happens frequently.
Therefore there is a need to keep detailed records and long term tracking for people to do exercise in the gym. By keeping the data and records, not only the performance of exercise is readily available, analysis may be made based on these data to consult health advisers, and suitable running time and lifting weight may be obtained to help users to achieve the objects of exercise and healthcare.